steamersfandomcom-20200214-history
The Elder Scrolls: Valenwood
Valenwood Beginning The Elder Scrolls: Valenwood begins with the player creating their character, given the choices of the main ten playable races of the franchise: Altmer/High Elf, Argonian, Bosmer/Wood Elf, Breton, Dunmer/Dark Elf, Imperial, Khajiit, Nord, Orsimer/Orc, Redguard. The game also introduces a new playable race in the form of the Imga, also known as Great Apes. After creating their character, the player will find themselves locked in a cage, having been knocked out by some unknown force some unknown time before the start of the game. Several similar cages are seen nearby with other individuals of different races. Outside of the cages will be some Bosmer bandits talking with one another. This entire scene plays out in a small clearing in a thick forest. ---- Bandit: Everything just as ordered. Bosmer Slavemaster: Good. My men will escort you to the location of your payment. Bandit: This had better not be one of your tricks. Last time this happened- Bosmer Slavemaster: Was a fluke, I assured you. Those who dishonored me and my word have already been dealt with, either in way of execution or banishment. Bandit: Good. Lead on then. Bosmer Slavemaster: Wait. to the player I don't recall asking for this one. back to the bandit Are you attempting to leech more pay out of me? Bandit: What? No. Of course not. That's just an extra one I picked up along the way, free of charge. Bosmer Slavemaster: I see. Well, the more slaves, the better. Now go. Receive your payment as promised. ---- After the Bosmer bandit leaves with the underlings of the Slavemaster, the sound of a struggle will be heard, and his underlings will return without him. The Slavemaster will then turn back to the player, with an unsettling smile on his face. ---- Bosmer Slavemaster: Quite an unfortunate turn of events for you. But I've often found that what is unfortunate for others is quite fortunate for myself. :I refuse to be your slave!' Is that so? If that were truly the case, you wouldn't be here right now. If your will isn't strong enough to get you what you want, then you don't truly want it.' :You needn't worry about trouble from me.' Ha! Is that your way of trying to butter me up? Don't waste your breath, slave. I've been in this business a long time, I'm numb to submission for the sake of mercy.' :...' See. That's more like it. Silent, and no talking back. Just as a slave should be.' Bosmer Slavemaster: Now then, let's get- ---- The Bosmer Slavemaster will be cut off by an ominous sound, followed by a portal opening. From this portal will be a mysterious figure completely covered in magic-infused Daedric armor. A fight will ensue and the Daedric individual will swiftly and easily kill the Slavemaster and his underlings before freeing the slaves from their cages and bindings, the player last. The Daedric individual will attempt to leave, but the player can enter dialogue with them before it happens. ---- Thank you for saving me. ' ...' :Um... Hello? ' ...' ---- The Daedric individual will not respond to any dialogue the player enters with them, only staring back in silence. The individual then leaves the dialogue and creates another portal which they escape through. When this portal closes, the initial quest is complete, and the player is allowed to freely explore the foresty province of Valenwood. Greenheart Traveling through the cleared path away from the sight of the slave trade will lead to an open road, and following it to the southwest will lead the player to the nearest city of Valenwood, Greenheart. When approached, Greenheart itself will be entirely inaccessible, with just some Altmer buildings surrounding it. One of these buildings is a longhouse, and will be the primary point of interest for the player. Entering this longhouse, the player will be surprised to see no Altmer at all, but instead a Bosmer civilization ruling from the buildings made by their High Elf cousins. At the far center of the main hall will be a royal Bosmer by the name of Syndronor. ---- Syndronor: I don't recall asking for your presence or giving out an invitation for you to come here. Who are you? :My name is (player name). Who are you?' An interesting flip of the question. I assumed when you entered, you'd already know me as Syndronor, leader of the Greenheart encampment. What are you doing here?' ::I escaped from being sold into slavery. This was the nearest city.' Then consider yourself one of the lucky ones. Not many who get thrown into the slave trade manage to get out.' :::I didn't manage to get out. I was freed by someone in Daedric armor after they killed the slavemaster.' Daedric armor? That's not a typical armor set. What else can you tell me about them?' ::::They were a (player gender) (player race). Their Daedric armor was given some magical enhancements, and they appeared out of some portal. They never said a word. That's... Very interesting. And also rather concerning. I'll be sure to have some of my scouts be on the lookout for such an individual. :::::Why keep on the lookout? Whoever they are, they saved me, and other slaves.' Vigilantism isn't something I condone or can allow, regardless of lives saved. And there's the fact they have magic, Daedric armor. It has me concerned. Taking down the slave trade is the business of our law enforcement.' :What is this place? This is the Greenheart Honorary Longhouse. It was once a location for the Aldmeri Dominion, but with the combination of the Nirn Massacre, and the Unity of Skyrim, the Dominion lost their power all across Tamriel. Valenwood and its people finally became their own governors again. ::Why is it an honorary longhouse? 'Well, it can't very well be called the actual Greenheart Longhouse, now can it? We're not actually in Greenheart, we're outside of it. Well, outside of the important part of Greenheart, that is. Greenheart itself is beyond the woven tree branches you'll find to the south of this building. That said, we're a lot closer than we used to be, what with us having access to this Aldmeri settlement after the Nirn Massacre.' :::Can anyone enter Greenheart?' Ha. No one has actually entered Greenheart in centuries. The only way into Greenheart is through the labyrinth of tunnels that run underneath these hills, and needless to say, I've never heard of anyone returning.' ::::Do you know what's in Greenheart? 'Only what everyone knows. Greenheart surrounds the Graht-oak. Most know the graht-oak as the trees our Bosmer people reisde in, but the Graht-oak is a different case altogether, housing the Wilderking.' :::::Who is the Wilderking?' You're not from Valenwood, are you, (race specific term)? The Wilderking, or Wilderqueen sometimes, is one of the gods in the Bosmer pantheon. They have a special place in both our religion and politics, and the Greenshade region of Valenwood is dedicated to them.' ::::::Why do you say "or Wilderqueen sometimes?" I wasn't exactly truthful about no one entering Greenheart. No one who isn't meant to become the next Wilderking or Wilderqueen has entered. The god needs a mortal to have a physical presence. They're the only ones who ever enter, and like I said, they never come out. Not really, anyway. ::Where is the Dominion now? Your guess is as good as mine. I imagine they went back to the Summerset Isles to regroup. Unlike the Oblivion Crisis, they weren't able to take claim of undoing the Nirn Massacre, and their attempts to just hurt them more. :::How's life without the Dominion? Depends on who you ask. Some say it's a blessing, others a curse. At the very least, the Great Apes finally have some amount of dignity to their name. ::::(If the player is not a Great Ape) Great Apes? The Imga, as they're also known. They practically worshipped the ground the Thalmor walked on. Dressing like them, talking like them, even using titles similar to them, though with not nearly the same meaning as the Thalmor would never allow any race to actually be on their equal, at least not in their minds. ::Nirn Massacre? Surely you jest? No? Interesting that you're unaware, given that is one of the most impactful events in history, right along with the Oblivion Crisis and Return of the Dragons. The Nirn Massacre took place in 4E 204, when half of the life on Nirn seemingly vanished into dust. It wasn't until five years later that the life was brought back, thanks to the Dovahkiin. :::Who is the Dovahkiin? Now, that's the real question. Who really was the Dovahkiin? His name meant "Dragonborn," the last of his kind, actually. There are many myths surrounding him, such as his involvement with the Dark Brotherhood or Thieves Guild, the possibility of many Daedric pacts, the list goes on. All that's really known is that he saved the world twice, once by defeating Alduin, and once by bringing everyone back after the Nirn Massacre. ---- After a lot of exposition by Syndronor, the player will be approached by another Bosmer, one that is more muscular and wearing a set of heavy steel armor, carved in a unique way and given a custom green coloration. ---- Gaellion: Excuse me. If I heard correctly, you mentioned being almost sold into slavery. :Yes, that's right.' Quite unfortunate. Not you being saved, of course, but the fact it almost happened. My name is Gaellion. I'm the leader of the Defenders.' ::Defenders?' Yes. Where Cyrodiil has the Fighters Guild, and Skyrim has the Companions, Valenwood has us, the Defenders. We formed not long after the Nirn Massacre, acting as a special operative group to defend those less fortunate. At the time, it was just a matter of defending those who survived the Massacre, but after the victims were brought back by the Dovahkiin, we refocused our efforts to the new found slave trade in Valenwood. A trade you seem to have unfortunate familiarity with.' :::Could I join the Defenders?' Ha. I take it you want retribution or revenge for being locked up in the first place? I admire that. Yes, I think you'd fit quite well within our ranks. If you're truly serious about joining the Defenders, head to the west wing of the longhouse. There, you'll find a door leading to our "mini-guild hall" of sorts. Gazdriel will get you equipped with some new armor, and be sure to speak with Clellin after. I think she'll have some information on this Daedric savior of yours.'